The invention relates to the field of semiconductor packaging and testing, and in particular to mounting an integrated circuit that has been tested on a board, wherein the adjacent connecting pins of the integrated circuit are in an inline arrangement.
In order to keep the dimensions small for the package of a chip with multiple connecting pins (e.g., 88 pins), the connecting pins are arranged in line as close as possible. However, a minimum spacing must still be maintained since the space between associated holes on a board for insertion of the connecting pins may not be arbitrarily reduced. As the spacing of the holes and conducting lines on the board becomes closer, the process of fabricating a board becomes more complex and expensive. In addition, there is the risk that close spacing of the holes on the board will cause the connecting pins to short out during the soldering process.
One technique for increasing hole spacing on the board is to configure the connecting pins of the package by bending some of the connecting pins or, for example, by inwardly offsetting every second connecting pin. However, the advantage of greater hole spacing on the board is counteracted by the disadvantages of requiring a special test socket to test the chips and requiring an expensive packaging mechanism. Specifically, the packaging mechanism must be designed such that the connecting pins are not bent out of their precise alignment.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of testing and mounting the package on a board in such a way that simple and inexpensively produced test sockets are sufficient for testing, and similarly simple and inexpensively produced packaging mechanisms are sufficient for packaging, while at the same time achieving an offset arrangement for the connecting pins.